Daiki Tsutarja Leafblade
"The path to the ending of life is not full of happy dreams and fantasies. Once you step into life, there's no ending the torment it provides you..." - Daiki Personality Daiki was once a carefree child. His ode was to protect and be with his family at all costs. However, his death at the age of 12, not to mention his abandoment at the age of 10 changed his life for good. With the hatred of his family, his best friend Elena, and his dead sister: Rosabella, Daiki is not very welcomed. After a few years of wailing and following his family, he finally gave up. Most of his past traits were gone by then. He is now expressionless, normally treating other's misery as an annoyance. Daiki's endurance helped him treck through Hell itself, and not to mention the return to the Afterlife. He is now one of the Death Reapers of the Universe. Unlike most Death Reapers, Daiki actually decides when one's life shall end according to their pasts and actions. He still retains his rather dark humor and senseless attitude. Combat Abilities Daiki has not been seen in combat, but he is able to create strange, dark-blood red energy out of his hand. It is unknown if this is Aura or simply pure energy. He does wield a Double-Edged Sword (known as the Axe of the Forest) and a full body armor piece. Origin, Past, and Present Summary Daiki was born in Unova. His parents raised him well with care and love. He seemed like a happy child. His life on the outside was different, however. Daiki is constantly bullied and mugged for his money. He never fights back because he never believed in hurting back then. One day, one Pokémon who intentionally wanted to mug him for his necklace suddenly fell in love with him. A child called Elena. Elena was the only true friend Daiki ever had. She helped defended him (often losing) from others and visited him very often. Sadly, Daiki does not know what dark intentions not only Elena was planning, but what his parents were currently planning. Daiki was born with Evolution Neglect, a symptom that prevents evolution in life. His parents wanted a "normal" child, so they ditched Daiki after the first day of Fall. Heartbrokened, Daiki stayed with Elena in her mansion for awhile. The atmosphere around the mansion was different than his last few visits. The sky was dark, almost pitch black. Not one star floated above the dead-forest area. The moon was different as well. It was a crescent moon with a crater eye. It's smile could have been alluring, had it not have blood dripping from it's teeth. It chuckled silently, chilling the atmosphere around the home. Daiki was unmoved, he walked inside with glee. But instead of a warm welcome, he received death by Elena (who turned out to be a dark spirit) and was tortured for 15 months. After the 15 months, Daiki escaped by the help of another spirit. Another...who also wanted to torture him. This spirit was his sister, normally nicknamed Serpent. She hated Snivy ever since he was born. Her bratty attitude wanted him gone. So she tortured him AND sent him to Hell in a total of 2 years. Daiki then became more than heartbrokened. His sister, however, did not care. She used his soul to obtain her living form once more, and casted him to the Moon where he remained trapped. Another spirit also wanted to torture Daiki, but he had enough. Using all of his power, he fought back against the Shuppet. Failing, he finally gave up. He gave up everything. But after the fighting, it brang some sense into Shuppet. She later fell in love with him, and had one child with him. A few years later, Daiki returned to Origin (after the curse weared off). From there, he reunited with his sister, a changed boy. He never aged. From there it is unknown what happened. But some strange event caused him to become a god, a god of Death. He, along with his sister and Elena, manages lifetimes in lenght of life, how one shall meet their fate, how the fate will happen and when, and even when someone shall be born. They receive orders from both Arceus and the Almighty. Thankfully, they are wise and are non-abusive of their powers. Dark Saga Daiki, killed off at such an early age, began hunting his family's souls one by one for revenge. He first killed off the newborn, then the mother, then the father. Elena, who tried to stop him, failed. Her soul as well as the others were consumed by Daiki. Now a heartless, killing being, Daiki began a feasting frenzy on his small town. His dead sister, Rosabella, attempted to stop him by fighting back. She succeeded, but failed to save his family and friends. At the last moment, Daiki sacrificed himself by blowing himself up along with Rosabella. They both ceased to exist. Trivia *Daiki can never age, due to the curse he had when Elena tortured him. *His sword is one of the only things that can cut and create the Strings of Life. *Rumours dictate that some strings belong to higher gods. *Daiki's new home, the mansion, is never visited by outerlifeforms; because they are often spooked by the moon and run off. This includes other Ghost types. *Daiki is possibly one of the only characters of MudkipSpark's Team that is not mechanical or apart of a common species. The others are being Dewott, Surusa, Elena, Summer, Volt, and Clamp. *Daiki's eyes are blood red. *His new Aura is powered by something deep within him. It could be something he accidentally ate in Hell, such as a Power Gem or such. *Daiki has no heart, organs, or even blood. However, he is NOT pure energy. *The Moon above the mansion is the same Moon from the series: Soul Eater. It's still unknown how it even got there. Photo Intel Moon.jpg|The lone moon that looms over the mansion. It is not seen anywhere else in the world. But it's mouth only bleeds when someone dies. The more that die, the more blood spills Sword.jpg|Daiki's sword. It's blade is sharp enough to cut through energy itself, which all beings possess. Category:Characters Category:MudkipSpark's Team